


A Flash of Anger

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Mini Fic Prompts [4]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Based on a Tumblr Post, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Face Slapping, Loki Does What He Wants, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster





	A Flash of Anger

 

[Based on a tumblr prompt](http://freudensteins-monster.tumblr.com/post/124472486776/send-me-character-s-and-a-letter-and-ill-write). Request for X. A Flash of Anger, feat. Loki x Sigyn.

 

It wasn’t often that the trickster prince was caught off guard, but when Sigyn’s palm connected with his face he had to admit he was surprised.

“How dare you?!” she screeched, storming off to their shared bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

He teleported into the bedroom and found her struggling to undo the lacings on her gown by herself. She could have called for aid from one of her handmaidens but she was stubborn in her attempts to keep their marital problems private.

“And what, dear wife, was that for?”

“Do not play to fool, Loki,” she seethed. Loki moved behind his wife and began unknotting the mess of ribbons at Sigyn’s back, ignoring her feeble attempts to push him away.

“I’m afraid I’m at a loss, Sigyn. Do tell me what I’ve done to provoke your anger.”

“Amora.”

Loki’s reaction, imperceptible to most, was noticed by his wife, who shrugged off her dress and moved away from him.

“You do not deny it?”

“No, wife, I cannot lie to you.” He could omit details and hide truths but he could not lie outright to Sigyn, damn that magic of hers.

“And yet you delight in deceiving me, in betraying me - you spit on my oaths of loyalty.”

“There was no malicious intent behind my actions, Sigyn,” Loki replied, choosing his words carefully. “I needed Amora’s services and she demanded mine in return.”

“And you felt no need to deny her?” Sigyn scoffed.

“No,” he answered honestly. “You expect too much of me, dearest. I tried to warn you that I would never be satisfied, never settle, but you were too in love to hear it.”

“I was a fool. Still am,’ she muttered. She retreated to the bathroom and set wards on the door to keep Loki out. He could have easily broken them but he let her be, taking a moment to regard the glowing red mark on his otherwise flawless skin in a mirror. He chuckled darkly to himself as left the chambers he shared with his wife. Norns help him if she learnt about the others.


End file.
